Watchtower Sunday
by EiswolfZero
Summary: His heat is early and Wally wants nothing more than to close the door behind him but Bruce won't leave him alone. ABO Dynamic (Omega!Wally, Alpha!Bruce)


**I am back with an ABO oneshot because there was something wrong with my writing style**  
 **After I found out what it was I got this little idea out of my head to see if my writing returned to 'normal'**

 **Enjoy!**  
 **Status: betaed**

* * *

His skin is flushed all over when he reaches the door to his quarters. Shaky fingers inputting the code as relieve flooded his body. He'd made it.

This stupid meeting had gone on for _hours_. Felt like _hours_. And his heat was early too. Even for him heats were never the same, never started at the same time of day but...other than that his were pretty consistent.

At least he knew an approximate time, which was why he knew he was early. Almost by an hour. By an _eternity_.

Tearing off his cowl, Wally made the first step inside his quarters when someone pushed into his back, crowding him inside, crowding him against the wall beside the door.

How did that happen? He was the Flash, wasn't he?

Blinking, Wally took in the sight of Bats. So _close._

"Why are you here?"

Why was he here? Why shouldn't he be here? These were his quarters in the Watchtower. Weren't they?

Wally briefly glanced over Bats' shoulder, taking in the familiar mess he had left hours ago. Yeah. That was definitely _his_ room.

Confused he looked at Bats again and...maybe he should voice that out loud. "Uhh..my room?"

God, he was eloquent as ever. But his heat was around the corner, that ought to make a compelling argument.

"You're never here on a Sunday. You have this fear of someone being bothered by the smell of your heat. Which is ridiculous, the Watchtower has been built in a way that air gets recycled effectively, no one knows what's in here outside of this room."

How did...how did Bats know that? Wally stared at him wide eyed, his back pressed against the wall. He had never told anyone about that. Sure, Bats knew when he had his heats but that was about it.

"And _yet,"_ Bats began as Wally's flush became more pronounced. He could feel the warmth Bats was radiating. Could _smell_ him. He usually couldn't. There was something that Bats did that made it unable to smell him but right _now_ …

"You've spent the last three," the other's nostrils flared, taking in Wally's smell. "Now four heats up here. Why?"

Why not? Couldn't he do whatever he wanted? Wally scowled at Bruce for spelling it all out. Who asked him to do that? Exactly no one, that was.

Bats leaned in closer when no reply came and Wally's brain just _loved_ that. Bats..no, Bruce smelled amazing. He smelled strong and tall and ready. Ready for what?

One would think that Bruce would have to lean away to take him in as he did with Wally. His eyes studying Wally's face. Taking in every bit of information available. Or so he thought since the lenses didn't let him _see_ the other's eyes.

What else would he be doing?

Just when Bruce opened his mouth to reply, Wally butted in. He didn't want to hear any conclusion the other had made. "It's my neighbor."

Bruce's mouth snapped shut again, his head tilting softly to the side. It was so unlike Batman. Why would he do that?

"What did he do?"

"He cornered me," Wally said, slightly embarrassed. "He's angry with me. Said he couldn't stand the way my flat smelled anymore. That I should either..either find an Alpha or he'd do it." Stupid, really. He wasn't going to move out or find an Alpha just because his neighbor got...Wally didn't even know. _Bothered_ by his smell? He aired his flat as much as he could.

"You're trying to lessen the smell in your flat," Bruce concluded.

Why didn't he back away now? Any sane person would want to get away from Wally now. He must reek of want.

But Bruce placed one of his hands on his shoulder. The contact was burning through his suit, his skin. Every nerve was hyper aware of where Bruce touched him.

His legs quivered in anticipation and there was a slick wetness between his legs. Not enough to be seen, yet. But enough for Wally to feel bothered by it and- Bruce had said something.

Blinking at the Dark Knight, Wally forced his mind to refocus. To ignore the searing skin underneath Bruce's hand. "I..what..what was that. Sorry?" His mouth felt unbelievably dry.

Why was Bruce still here?

Bruce started talking again and Wally barely catched it this time. "I'm going to help you."

"With...with what?" Were they speaking different languages or was he just too far gone already? His mind consumed with _need_ and _want._

And what he _needed_ right now was for Bruce to go. But instead Bruce leaned in closer still. Wally could feel the other's breath on his face and he cursed whoever decided that spandex was an appropriate material for a hero suit. Spandex showed everything. Every bit of muscle, fat...every hard on.

Not that Bruce wouldn't be able to gather his reaction by smell alone.

He imagined what Bruce saw. Smelled. His dilated eyes, his flushed skin. The tremors in his body.

He wanted Bruce to leave. But he also wanted Bruce to move the hand from his shoulder _lower._

"With your problem." Since when was Bruce's voice so rough? It sent chills down his spine, into his toes.

His dick twitched in anticipation and Wally sucked in air.

"With...with my neighbor?"

He wished he could see Bruce's eyes. Where they traveled, what they studied.

"Yes, that one too."

Wally made a keening noise, embarrassed to let it out so freely. "What..what else is there?"

Bruce's breath hit Wally's cheeks, whereas he held in air. Nothing existed beyond this, beyond Bruce's towering body. He would just need to move forward. Not much. Just barely and then….then he could have this.

And Wally almost did.

But something changed and Bruce leaned back, his face set to its usual blank face. If Wally weren't a speedster he would have missed the sudden change, the way the air shifted.

He refused to whimper at the loss.

"Lock the door behind me. We'll deal with your neighbor." With that Bats left. Silent and quickly.

Wally dared to breathe again, the air in front of his body rapidly cooling, now that the other was gone. He blindly reached for the touchpad beside the door, locking it. He hoped he did.

The suit followed next. The air on his hot skin a blessing as he took a deep breath. He could still smell Bruce. The smell heavy and pressing and...certainly going to help.

What a weird Sunday, Wally thought as he fell on his bed.

* * *

 **After that Bruce showed up for some fake relationship shenanigans haha**


End file.
